Right Right Now
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Alli and Clare are going to be studying abroad in Italy for the semester. But what's harder is the summer beforehand. A story about meeting people who change your life & make you go against what you were taught. ClarexEli/ClarexJake/AllixDrew/AdamxOC R&R
1. See You Later, See You Soon

_**Right Right Now**___****

**Chapter 1: **_**See You Later, See You Soon  
><strong>_**Song by: Stephen Kellogg and The Sixers**

* * *

><p>"Is that everything?" Alli questioned, tossing Clare a bottle of sunscreen to put into her toiletry bag.<p>

"Yeah, I think so." She walked into Alli's bathroom, returning a few seconds later. "Yup. Looks like we got everything."

Alli smiled. "Ready?"

Clare nodded, biting her lip.

"Clare, it's just for the semester."

"Yeah, and the summer. …I just…haven't been away from home for that long."

"Well, your parents already paid for the program."

"I know." She sighed. "I guess…I guess I just need to get used to the idea of being away from them for an extended period of time." She thought for a moment. "I mean, we can talk on the phone all of the time, right?"

"Yeah." She went along in trying to cheer Clare up. "I just hope that they don't call too much."

"Why?"

"Because if we're out with guys, it's not attractive to have your parents call in to 'checkup.'"

Clare rolled her eyes. "Alli, I am not going to be having a wild sexcapade like you think I am."

"Sure about that? Europe is a marvelous place."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for its short length. I just wanted to get out a little starter chapter. I originally had the idea about 2 years ago. It was going to be for Twilight, but I decided to change it to Degrassi. The girls are touring Europe, and then will be studying abroad in Italy for the semester.<strong>

**Reviews, please? (=**


	2. Marvelous Things

_**Right Right Now**_

**Chapter 2:**

_**Marvelous Things  
><strong>_**Song by: Eisley**

* * *

><p>When their plane landed in Belgium, both girls were more than happy to have finally arrived at their destination. The ride there was not as long as they'd expected, but because of the time difference, it was nearly 9 p.m. by the time they arrived in Brussels.<p>

Their conference was moved to the next morning, seeing as most of the participants were passed out even before the group arrived at the hotel. The same went for Clare and Alli; they both wanted to go to sleep as soon as their feet hit the lobby's carpet. But, before anyone could go up to their rooms, room assignments had to be given out and a quick list of rules had to be read aloud.

Shortly after the last instructions were given, everyone headed upstairs.

"So," Alli began after she'd shut the door. "how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Clare said. It'd probably take another few days before she truly missed her parents. "I mean, you're here. I can email or call them whenever I want, so I think I'll be good."

"Do you think you'll be good with the bed near the window? Because mama doesn't want the sun to mess with this." She pointed to her face. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Well, you better get a lot of it tonight, because we have an eight a.m. meeting." Clare yawned. "I really do not want to wake up early, but if we miss it, I'm blaming you."

"Oh, you'll want to wake up."

"And what makes you so sure of that fact?"

"There were some pretty cute guys down in that lobby. I've got my eye out on someone for you."

"For me? Alli, I can choose guys on my own…And I thought that this was about learning."

"Oh, it is." She couldn't help but smirk. "I bet we'll learn a bunch of marvelous things."

* * *

><p>At nearly 7 in the morning, Alli was awakened by Clare, who tossed an outfit onto her bed.<p>

Yawning, she sat up. "Couldn't you have given me at least another minute or two? I was having a lovely dream, staring me and Orlando Bloom."

"Trust me, you'll have plenty of time for him later." She picked her bag up from off of the floor. "I'm going to take a quick shower so you can have enough time to get ready." She disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>No more than 45 minutes later, Clare and Alli were in the elevator, heading down to the lobby. They were not exactly sure where the conference was supposed to be held, so if it weren't for the large group of people they spotted, they would have been clueless.<p>

When they entered the room, nearly every seat was taken, but it only took Alli a few mere seconds to pick out two seats that were side-by-side. When they were very close to said seats, however, someone sat down in one of them, leaving only one space for either girl to sit.

"Drew!" A short, dark-haired boy called. "We're sitting back here."

The boy looked back at his friend, before standing up. "Ladies," he said as he passed the two girls.

* * *

><p>"I call dibs on him," Alli whispered to Clare after they'd stood up to walk back to their hotel room.<p>

"Take him. I'm not here to hook up with anyone."

"I saw you eying up his friend the whole time."

"Now what friend would that be?" Clare joked.

"Tall. Brown hair. Cute dimples." She winked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clare chuckled. "Now, we have a big day ahead of us."

"Right. Visiting our first landmark! I'll get the camera. This will sure be memorable."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. I would have finished the chapter and posted it last night, but my dad's laptop got some sort of virus. (although it ended up being fake.)<strong>

**Um, let's try to get some reviews on this chapter… Hopefully! It was longer, at least! Haha.**

**-Codie.**

**P.S. I hope everyone's Winter Break (for those on one) was swell! Lol, I wish a Happy New Year to everyone! I hope everyone is spending time with their family and friends, and maybe getting a little writing done! ;)**


End file.
